Naruto: Hien
by Braco94
Summary: La historia se desarrolla cinco años antes de la Segunda Guerra Ninja y muchas décadas antes que la historia original. La Konohagakure de Tobirama se ve amenazada por una organización criminal llamada Hien; todo el continente corre peligro ante ellos.


**NARUTO**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Fracaso**

La tropa más poderosa de Konoha se desplazaba velozmente abriéndose paso a través del bosque negro. Eran seis y los ciudadanos los llamaban "El Hexágono de la Guerra". Ordenados por el Hokage directamente, solo respondían ante él. Ejercían el segundo puesto en la pirámide del poder; la identidad de quien ocupaba el primer lugar era bastante obvia.

Danzo Shimura iba al frente comandando al quinteto que le seguía muy de cerca. Por su carácter ambicioso y estricto el Hokage lo había vuelto la cabecilla del Hexágono.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, su eterno rival y amigo –de la manera más retorcida posible, pero amigo en el fondo- saltaba las ramas de los árboles tras él. Hiruzen no estaba muy pendiente de la rivalidad, pero Danzo se lo tomaba muy en serio. De hecho, tener más autoridad que Sarutobi en el Hexágono era suficiente para armar una fiesta todas las noches.

Más atrás, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane: el dúo soporífero. Parecían clones de diferente sexo, constantemente peleando por ver quién era el más insoportable de los dos. Si tuviera que usar una metáfora para describirlos, diría que escupían veneno por la boca.

Y al fondo pero no menos importantes, los amigos inseparables: Torifu Akimichi y Kagami Uchiha. El gordo y el flaco. El goloso y el perezoso. El primero se enorgullecía de poder devorar mil bolsas de patatas por hora, mientras que el segundo tenía el "don" de dormir ininterrumpidamente por días.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Danzo en voz alta a sus compañeros.

El bosque negro se acabó súbitamente y la luz cegó sus ojos por instantes. Una montaña empinada se erigía hasta los cielos en el horizonte cercano. Su final no se distinguía debido a un anillo de nubes que cubría el último trozo del monte. No había rastro de vida silvestre en ella; estaba muerta.

—Esto es increíble… —balbuceó Hiruzen, visiblemente impresionado.

Ocho edificaciones de arquitectura gótica, semejantes a pequeñas iglesias, guiaban en forma de zigzag ascendente hasta el pico de la eminencia. Se sentía una fuerza indescriptible emanar de ellas.

—Con que esta es la guarida de Hien —dijo Homura, acomodándose los anteojos—. Tal y como los informantes nos la describieron.

—Es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con esa peste —aseguró Koharu con mucho veneno en sus palabras.

Hien: la organización criminal que provocaba jaquecas al Nidaime Hokage. Los actos terroristas de la facción eran objeto de repudio internacional. Pero por más increíble que pareciera, ninguna de las Cinco Potencias había podido capturarlos; eran demasiado fuertes para cualquiera.

"Pero no demasiado fuertes para el Hexágono", había respondido Danzo luego de la advertencia de Nidaime. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría frente a los seis más poderosos ninja de Konoha?

—Qué pereza… ¿Tenemos que caminar tanto? —inquirió Kagami con un tajo de fastidio. Solo mirar la altura de la montaña le daba sueño.

—Necesitaré —comenzó Akimichi, interrumpiéndose para atragantarse con un puñado de patatas fritas— mucha comida.

—¡Dejen de quejarse! —bramó Koharu, la única mujer del equipo—. ¡Echen a un lado su inutilidad por una vez en sus vidas!

—Qué fastidiosa eres… —musitó el Uchiha.

Pero la discusión tendría que postergarse. Un escalofrío recorrió sus espinas dorsales, y no por un presentimiento, sino por un súbito bajón en la temperatura. Se vieron forzados a respirar por la boca pues sus orificios nasales se taparon. El aliento era visible.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Hiruzen entre temblores.

—Nos encontraron. ¿No es obvio? —respondió Danzo secamente.

Pronto, una figura fantasmal se proyectó en medio de una neblina que surgió de la nada. Se trataba de una mujer; vestía un kimono blanco como la nieve y su piel era gris como la de un muerto. En contraste, tenía labios rojos sangre y unos ojazos azul cielo, del azul más vívido que podría existir.

—Bienvenidos, guerreros de Konoha —exclamó dulcemente la Yuki-onna*.

_*Yuki-onna: significa "Mujer de las nieves" y es un espíritu del folclore japonés._

Solo entonces los shinobi se percataron de su inhumana belleza. Su cabello fino como el hilo y negro como el carbón caía por debajo de su estrecha cintura. Embelesados por su apariencia, no notaron lo que Koharu sí: el "espíritu" carecía de pies, levitaba.

—No debieron venir —continuó melodiosamente el fantasma, alzando su brazo hacia ellos.

Fue rápido. Un torrente violento de nieve apareció desde su manga y cruzó el espacio con espeluznante velocidad, alcanzando al Hexágono casi al mismo tiempo en que reaccionaban. El equipo de élite esquivó por los pelos dando un salto en direcciones opuestas.

—¡Reaccionen! ¡Es el enemigo! —bramó Utatane, abalanzándose sobre ella al tiempo que desenvainaba su katana.

—Es inútil —afirmó ella.

Un muñeco de nieve de dos metros se erigió entre la fantasma y la kunoichi como una muralla, interceptando la estocada y engullendo parte de la espada. Koharu se sirvió de su arma como escalón y dio un brinco, traspasando la muralla de nieve con facilidad. Entonces estaba encima de la mujer, amenazando con perforar su bello rostro de una patada.

—Repito: es inútil.

El muñeco de nieve se deformó y pasó a convertirse en un techado sólido que atrapó la patada de la femme fatale, absorbiendo su pierna como un pantano.

—¡Te tengo!

Cuando la Yuki-onna se giró, Hiruzen ya estaba muy cerca. El puño del guerrero iba directo a la nariz, pero tres estacas de nieve que se elevaron de la tierra evitaron que los nudillos alcanzaran su destino. El cuerpo de Sarutobi fue empalado sin piedad, provocando una satisfacción enfermiza en el espíritu. Que duró poco, pues el Jounin se evaporó en una nube de humo. Solo un clon.

El ataque verdadero vino a retaguardia. Akimichi, kunai en mano, perforó la columna vertebral. O eso parecía, en el primer segundo. Pronto Torifu vio cómo su arma y él atravesaron limpiamente la existencia de la mujer de las nieves. ¿Qué era? ¿Incorpórea? ¿O acaso un fantasma de verdad? Lo cierto es que la había atravesado sin causarle ningún daño, como a un espejismo.

—Ataques tan simples como ese no podrán herirme, gordo idiota.

Y vino el contraataque. Letal. El espíritu despiadado no tardó en sacar su as bajo la manga, literalmente. Un filo de nieve sólido perforó la pared de grasa y se instaló a la derecha de su corazón. Sangre se vertió de su boca.

—¡Torifu! —gritó Kagami con visible preocupación y un toque de desesperación. El Uchiha estaba por auxiliar a su amigo cuando el brazo de Danzo se interpuso.

—No te precipites. O te sucederá lo mismo. Además…

Un nuevo enemigo se hizo presente. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre. Emergió de la tierra como un topo. Su piel bronceada contrastaba con su cabello gris que llegaba a sus hombros. Por su apariencia y lunar en la frente, Danzo diría que pertenecía al Clan Kaguya.

—Tsukiya —lo llamó la vil mujer, viendo a su presa gorda como una ballena retorcerse del dolor—. Hazlo.

—Enseguida, Shitsume. ¡Kakuremino!

Sus pupilas negras se tornaron tan relumbrantes como el sol en presencia de esa palabra clave. Igualmente, el monte gigantesco tras ellos brilló con la misma intensidad. Entonces un aura emanaba de Tsukiya y del sol montañoso.

En menos de un parpadeo, la altiplanicie desapareció como por arte de magia. En su lugar permanecía un cráter de colosales proporciones. ¿Teletransportación?

—No están invitados a entrar en los cuarteles de Hien —explicó melódicamente Shitsume—. Se me ha ordenado que les perdone la vida. Ahora, regresen a su villa con el peso del fracaso en sus hombros.

Una carcajada antecedió su retirada. Su cuerpo fantasmagórico se desvaneció en flores de nieve, las cuales se esparcieron por todo el lugar antes de derretirse.

Homura se acercó a Torifu a trompicones y lo puso bocarriba. Al Akimichi le costaba respirar y la espada de nieve probablemente había perforado uno de sus pulmones. El ninja se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—¿Puedes curarlo? ¿Verdad? —preguntó ansiosamente el Uchiha.

—Puedo estabilizarlo, pero debemos regresar a Konoha para curarlo definitivamente —indicó Mitokado, colocando sus manos abiertas sobre la herida. Un chakra verde las inundó y se derramó sobre el profundo corte.

—Esto ha sido un fracaso… —se lamentó Danzo, sin molestarse en verificar el estado de su compañero Akimichi. Ni le importaba.

—No del todo, Danzo —lo corrigió Hiruzen—. No ha habido bajas humanas. No ha sido ni un fracaso ni una victoria. Siempre podremos luchar otro día.

—Ingenuo. Se nos han escapado y era la oportunidad perfecta. No entiendo cómo puedes no verlo como un fracaso. ¡Es un fracaso y nada más!

—No seas tan duro. Es cuestión de tiempo para que los derrotemos.

—Pueden discutir todo el día —interrumpió Koharu—, pero no serviría de nada.

—Kagami —dijo Danzo—. ¿Tu Sharingan ha podido rastrear el paradero del monte?

—No. Lo siento… Ha sido algo muy rápido y no dejó ninguna huella.

—No nos queda de otra que regresar a Konoha y buscarlos de nuevo —se lamentó Sarutobi, rascándose la cabeza.

Danzo permaneció en silencio. Sentía que el fracaso no había sido grupal, sino individual. Se atribuía a sí mismo todo el peso de la culpa. Si tan solo hubiese reaccionado adecuadamente, quizá habrían podido evitar la huida de Hien. Además, él era el líder del Hexágono. Cualquier falla era su responsabilidad.

Finalmente, emitió juicio:

—Está bien. Regresemos a Konoha.


End file.
